Et si tu t'inquiétais pour rien?
by MissXYZ
Summary: Allen déprime, pour pas grand chose d'ailleurs, mais il déprime. Et il prend une décision tout à fait stupide qui va avoir de très bonnes conséquences...


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent du génie de Katsura Hoshino. Par contre cette situation est sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu.

Couple: Alors c'est un treesome Kanda X Lavi X Allen

Résumé: Allen se sent seul, abandonné, triste... bref il déprime pour un rien, ce qui le mène à une décision stupide.

Ça faisait un moment déjà qu' Allen déprimait. Il était en manque. Kanda et Lavi l'évitaient sans raison apparente.

Une fois encore, il cherchait une raison, une erreur expliquant cet éloignement, et, une fois encore, il regrettait ces mains, ces bouches, ces caresses, ces gémissements... Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau avec une érection dont il devrait s'occuper seul avec sa main droite pour seule compagnie. Il tourna au coin du couloir et sombra un peu plus dans le désespoir. Au bout, Lavi et Kanda s'embrassaient passionnément laissant parfois échapper quelques gémissements (très excitants NDA). Allen faillit en pleurer mais il tourna rapidement les talons et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Les deux jeunes gens en entendant le bruit se tournèrent mais ils n'eurent le temps que de voir Timcanpy leur tirer la langue et une fine silhouette tourner l'angle.

«-Je crois qu'on l'a blessé, Kanda.

-Je sais mais il ne faut pas qu'il découvre quelque chose.

-Mais c'est peut-être pas une raison pour l'éviter et le laisser seul.

-Ce sera bientôt fini de toute façon.

-Oui.»

Et ils se réembrassèrent aussitôt partant dans un baiser passionné.

Plus loin dans une aile abandonnée de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen pleurait. Il était désespéré, voir ses deux amants l'ignoraient et s'amusaient ainsi sans lui, lui était insoutenable. Il prit donc une décision (stupide la décision NDA). Puisque personne ne semblait vouloir de lui, il allait quitter ce monde et rejoindre Mana, la seule personne à l'avoir jamais vraiment aimé. Il sortit donc un petit cutter de sa poche, et après avoir enregistré un message à l'intention de Lenalee sur Tim, s'ouvrit les veines. Il sombra dans une douce torpeur pendant que Timcanpy s'agitait autour de lui. Le gollem finit par voler jusqu'à Lenalee lui révélant le message et lui demandant de le suivre. Lenalee alerta ainsi tout le département scientifique qui partit au secours d'Allen. Ils le trouvèrent inanimé, vidé d'un bon litre de sang. Komui sortit un nouveau Komurin pour transporter Allen mais Kanda et Lavi arrivèrent décapitant Komurin pour l'un, l'autre se précipitant sur Allen. C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, Allen se réveilla à l'infirmerie de la Congrégation. Il tenta de se relever mais remarqua qu'il était attaché (NDA: très important ça). Il paniquait et paniqua encore plus quand il vit les regards de tueurs super-méga-sérieux de Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee.

«-Nan mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir te suicider? explosa la jeune fille.

-Lenalee, écoute, pardon.

-Bref, on s'en fout. Après tout, moyashi est vivant.

-Eh ouais, on l'aurait pas laisser partir de toute façon.

-Mais..., d'une petite voix, je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi puisque vous m'évitiez tous les trois.

Les trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

«-On te préparait une surprise, moyashi.

-Hein?

-Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, non Allen?

-Si, Lenalee, mais...

-Attends, tu croyais qu'on oublierait ton anniversaire?

-Ce chaud lapin nous a tanné pour le faire en grande pompe.

-Mais t'es hospitalisé, alors on repousse tout.

-Allez, je vais vous laisser les garçons»

Sur ces mots, Lenalee sortit. Les garçons restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Kanda et Lavi se jetèrent sur Allen encore attaché. Ils l'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Ils durent se séparer pour respirer et une idée intéressante germa (NDA: Oh, la jolie petite fleur.) dans l'esprit de notre chaud lapin national, qui la proposa à Yuu qui accepta immédiatement, un grand sourire pervers plaqué aux lèvres.

«-Heu, les gars, vous me faites peur.»

Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et, pendant que Kanda détachait Allen pour le rattacher aussitôt les bras aux montants du lit, Lavi, lui, caressait ce torse si finement musclé et ces tétons si fièrement dressés. Allen se faisait embrasser et, soumis, ne pouvait que gémir. Tout ce temps passé à ne rien faire faire le rendait encore plus sensible sur ses zones érogènes. Gémissements qui excitaient fortement ses deux amants mais, quand Kanda titilla la verge tendue du jeune blandin, le gémissement qu'il poussa et la vision de luxure qu'il dégagea poussèrent pratiquement ses deux amants à le prendre sur-le-champ. C'est qu'il était très excitant le petit Allen en chaleur, le dos cambré, les yeux voilés de plaisir, le sexe tendu et humide. Mais nos deux sadiques avaient un plan et ils comptaient bien le suivre. Il leur avait fait peur, alors ils allaient le torturer un peu, pour le plaisir. Ainis, Kanda lécha l'intérieur des cuisses du clown ainsi que son entrée, tandis que Lavi embrassait passionnément Allen tout en pinçant et roulant ses tétons avec ses doigts. Alors que le blandin qui ne pouvait que subir allait jouir, Lavi sortit dont ne sait où (Mais de sa poche ) une cock-ring et en enserra la base du sexe du soumis. Soumis qui en gémit de frustration mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre. Kanda venait de faire pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité. Il fit d'ailleurs rapidement entrer toute sa main pour le préparer à recevoir leurs deux érections fièrement dressées. Soudainement, sans qu'aucun des deux seme ne s'y attende, Allen poussa un cri d'extase.

«-Je l'ai trouvée, mo-ya-shi, dit le beau japonais.

-Ah, umh, a-...ar...arrêtez, hum de... ah... jouer, fit le blandin.

-Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin, Allen~~kun, susurra Lavi.

-Hum..., fut la seule chose que réussit à dire Allen.

-On ne peut rien faire, si tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu veux.

-Ah... je,... hum... veux que... vous... me preniez, déclara le blandin le rouge aux joues.

Devant le désir que dégageait Allen, les deux hommes ne purent lui répondre et se jetèrent sur sa bouche. Kanda détacha Allen et le fit s'empaler sur son sexe. Allen poussa un tel gémissement de plaisir que Lavi n'attendit pas pour le pénétrer à son tour. Les deux hommes laissèrent alors Allen monter et descendre. Au bout d'un moment, ils allèrent en contre-sens d'Allen et tapèrent sa prostate à chaque coup. Ils jouirent en hurlant le prénom des deux autres. Mais voilà, petit problème (assez gros à mon avis NDA) avec la cock-ring, Allen ne pouvait pas jouir. Lavi enleva donc à son chéri suant, dégoulinant de sperme, dur à en avoir mal, transpirant la luxure par tous le spores de sa peau (c'est bon j'arrête, pas taper), la cock-ring et chacun leur tour, lui et Yuu le sucèrent, léchant avidemment la verge, tétant le gland jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se libère dans un puissant râle d'extase. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent après que Yuu est rabattu la couverture sur eux.

Derrière la porte, Lenalee mourut d'une hémorragie nasale.

Petite précision : c'est ma première fiction et surtout mon premier lemon. Les reviews sont donc les bienvenues que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois.


End file.
